


Pounded In The Butt By The Vorrish Obsession With Horses.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack Fic, Ficlet, Filth, Flash Fic, Humor, I'm so sorry, No one was harmed in the making of this fic, Other, POV Gregor Vorbarra, Sentient Manifestations, Utter Filth, idek, love is real, not bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Gregor Vorbarra has a tingling encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could tell you that I have a better excuse than 'sleep deprivation' for this, I really do; however...

I was not expecting my visitor that night, but there he stood, two meters tall and with a glistening abdomen and a glittering sheen of sweat covering those chiseled abs. He was tall and impressive, with a massive cock that looked identical to my own, and with a build that many would struggle to conquer. He was the Vorrish Obsession With Horses and he was going to pound me hard.

I was often the pounder in my relationships, but physical location vis a vis my partner in bed wasn't the most important thing in the universe (that would be The Scientific Method), and I feel like being open and honest about communication in a relationship is really the most important thing anyway. It didn't matter whose giant cock was pounding at whose quivering asshole, or who was stuffing their face with whose fingers or toes, or who was making a lasso out of bed linens. I grabbed the Vorrish Obsession With Horses by his large, strong hand, and let him pull me over to my sumptuous four-poster bed.

I had not been expecting him, but I was still prepared, because I had armsmen to see to my every need, and every want my arm could have. My arms were strong and massively built, as befitted an Emperor of three worlds, but even that could not compete with the towering plinth that was my caste's equine excitement. He was a true stallion, his balls large and heavy, his powerful cock swinging between his firm, dimpled thighs.

Lovingly, he tossed me onto my hands and knees onto a mattress as firm as my dick, and then he mounted me. My Imperial asshole quivered as his giant penis rammed me. He set the rhythm as a pounding gallop and I held on to the bed with all the grip that my dexterous fingers could achieve on my luxurious sheets. My tight butt muscles clenched around the girth of the brawny Vorrish Obsession With Horses, and I could feel him filling me all the way from Vorbarr Sultana to the nipple peaks of the Dendarii Mountains. He rode me long and hard, and I encouraged him to slap my lanky flank as he went, triumphantly milking his enormous dick with every aspect of my majestic being and of my beefy behind.

My turgid rod was not alone in finding all of this exhilarating. "Harder, faster," I commanded, with every inch of Vorrishness in my body. True Vor that I am, and true Vorrish Obsession that he was, he obeyed. Our lovemaking reached newer and greater heights as he plowed deeper depths in me than any have ever before. I was truly overcome with the privilege of being Vor.

He finished inside me and flipped me over to take my striving cock down his long throat. His jism leaked out of my proud hole as he sucked my royal member. I dug my feet into his brawny body, encountering firm flesh and the smell of saddle leather. Finally I found my release inside his talented mouth.

Afterward, he tended to me carefully, refusing to put me away wet. I grabbed for his hand one last time before we parted. "I love you," I told him.

"Love is real," said the Vorrish Obsession With Horses. "It's realer than everything. Even you and me."

"I know," I told him, and then I saw him out. One lone tear slid down my cheek, while the jizm slide down my thighs, as I watched him leave. But I knew he would come again soon.


End file.
